


Profoundly Bound

by Ltleflrt



Series: The Ties That Bind [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Architect Dean, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Castiel-centric, Chef Jimmy, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Interior Decorator Castiel, M/M, Other, POV Castiel, Rope Bondage, Shower Sex, Sub Castiel, Sub Jimmy, Twincest, everyone switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Work has been rough for Dean lately, so Castiel and Jimmy offer themselves up as stress relief.





	Profoundly Bound

Castiel knows something is wrong almost as soon as Dean walks through the door.  His eyes are dull and his lips pursed too tightly.  His spine curves under the weight of too much stress, and his movements are slow as he sets his briefcase in its usual place near the door before he removes his coat.  He barely takes time to shake the snowflakes free of the expensive wool before he hangs it in the closet.  Only then does he lift his eyes to Castiel’s.

“Hey, Cas.”

He sounds as worn as he looks, and Castiel’s heart goes out to him.  He closes the space between them and reaches up to massage the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him down for a gentle kiss of greeting.  “Hello, Dean.”

Dean moans softly and leans into the touch.  “God, what a shitty day.  Have I mentioned lately that my boss is an asshole?”

Castiel smiles.  “Once or twice.”  It’s a simple joke, but it makes Dean chuckle and some of the light comes back to his lovely green-gold eyes.  “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Come on.” Castiel slips his hand from Dean’s neck so he can guide him with an arm around his shoulders.  “Jimmy made pasta with alfredo sauce and grilled chicken.”

Dean brightens even further.  “Is that what I smell?”

Jimmy appears in the entrance to the kitchen, a dishtowel twisting between his hands as he dries them.  “Well it ain’t potpourri.”

“God, I hope not,” Dean jokes back.  “I’m willing to put up with your salads and roasted veggies, but I draw the line at dried flowers.”

“You’d eat it if I made it,” Jimmy counters.

Despite Dean’s scoff, the twins both know that Jimmy is right.  The saying that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach definitely applies to Dean, and Jimmy is a chef at a five star restaurant.  And once they’re seated around their small table, ankles entangled beneath, Dean digs into his pasta with gusto, making Jimmy beam with pride and Castiel smile fondly at both of them.

Dean is much more cheerful after the meal, and the twins feel like they’ve accomplished their goal of taking care of the man who takes such good care of them.  But the next day he comes home even more downtrodden.  And despite their efforts, his mood spirals even further throughout the week.  

“Fucking Adler,” Dean spits out on a Thursday evening when Castiel asks him what’s wrong after welcoming him home.  “I’ve never had to work with a more unreasonable man, and that bastard is getting _promoted._ ”

Castiel looks to Jimmy and lifts a questioning eyebrow.  His brother’s nod goes unnoticed by Dean who is still ranting about his obnoxious co-worker.  Together they do their best to sooth Dean, feeding him and touching him, and letting him vent his anger.  They have a plan for curing him of such a foul mood, but he needs to calm down a little first.  

They go into action after Dean has fallen asleep.  Jimmy swipes Dean’s phone from its charger, sends an email to Dean’s secretary saying he won’t be in on Friday, and then turns off the alarm clock.  He leaves the phone unplugged as well.  If the battery drains, then Dean won’t be distracted by it the next day.

While Jimmy sabotages Dean’s remaining work day of the week, Castiel fetches two very special items.  The pale bands of leather dangling from his fingers are nearly identical, from the color, to the bronze ring in the middle, and the bronze buckles.  The only difference between the collars is the letter stamped in the center of each ring, C for Castiel and J for Jimmy.

Jimmy lifts his chin and allows Castiel to fasten his collar around his neck.  Castiel runs his fingers underneath to make sure it’s not too tight even though Dean had it custom made and it fits perfectly.  And then Castiel hands his collar to Jimmy and allows him to perform the same service for him.  Once they’re both collared, they share a conspiratorial smile before climbing back into bed with their boyfriend.  

Dean murmurs something unintelligible as he pulls Jimmy to his chest, and Castiel grins into the dark as he curls up against Dean’s back.  He closes his eyes and concentrates on keeping his breathing even and his mind blank so that he can fall asleep.  He’s going to need his rest for the next day’s activities.

Despite the lack of an alarm, Dean stirs shortly after it would have gone off anyway.  His movements wake Castiel who opens his eyes to see Dean’s head lifted from the pillow, swiveling around in confusion.  Castiel stretches, letting his limbs slide against Dean’s where they’re tangled with Jimmy’s.  

“Cas?” Dean mumbles.  “W’time is it?”

Castiel presses a kiss against Dean’s shoulder before he answers.  “It’s still early if you’d like to sleep more.”

He scoots back to make a little room for Dean to roll onto his back.  Jimmy grumbles sleepily at the loss of Dean’s body heat and nuzzles closer, but doesn’t wake.  He’s not a morning person like Dean and Castiel.  

Dean eyes Castiel curiously.  “Did I sleep through my-” he cuts off when his gaze lands on the collar around Castiel’s throat.  Slowly his eyes rise until he meets Castiel’s.  “Cas?”

Putting the collar on is an announcement that he wants to serve, to obey, to submit.  But for the moment, Castiel doesn’t slip into subservience.  He holds Dean’s eyes.  “We turned it off.  And your secretary already knows not to expect you in the office today.”

“I’ve got a lot of work to get done.” There’s no censure in Dean’s tone, but the gentle reminder that the twins might have overstepped their bounds still stings.

Castiel drops his eyes.  “You’ve been so stressed this week.  You keep saying that nothing is going your way, and we thought…”

Blunt fingers smooth down his jaw, stopping under his chin and gently applying upward pressure until Castiel meets Dean’s gaze again.  A tiny gasp parts his lips when he sees the love shining from Dean’s gold-flecked green eyes.  

“You are so good for me,” Dean whispers.  He leans into Castiel’s space and presses a barely there kiss against his forehead.  “So, so good.”

The praise makes Castiel want to squirm like a happy puppy, but he stays still.  He’s well trained, and his collar is on.  And unlike his brother, he’s a well behaved submissive.  

Although Dean seems to love Jimmy’s fidgeting and whining just as much as he loves Castiel’s perfect behavior.  He calls them his Angel and his Brat, and both nicknames are always laced through with love.  

Dean’s lips move down and Castiel closes his eyes, allowing Dean to kiss each one.  Another kiss lands on his nose, making him smile.  Then he receives a kiss on each cheek.  And finally, Dean’s lips are on his, soft but insistent and Castiel opens to them, allowing Dean to lick into his mouth.  Dean definitely needs to brush his teeth, and Castiel probably does too, but the mustiness of their combined morning breath only detracts from the sweetness of the kiss very slightly.  

Castiel loves the way Dean kisses him when he’s collared.  He loves all of Dean’s kisses, of course, but when he’s collared there’s a reverence hidden in each brush of Dean’s lips that make Castiel feel like he’s being worshipped instead of the other way around.

He hold back a whimper when Dean breaks the kiss.  He doesn’t beg for more unless Dean commands him to.  He takes only what he’s given.  He’s not greedy.

That’s what he tells himself, anyway.  The truth is that he’s extremely greedy.  But repeating the lie makes it easier for him to behave during their scenes.

“So you boys want to play today, hm?” Dean asks, voice low and graveled.  

“We want you to play, Sir.”  He hopes Dean doesn’t mind the correction, but he’ll take the red handprints on his ass if Dean feels Castiel deserves them.

A slow grin bares Dean’s teeth, and his green eyes sparkle.  “I see.  Well, I think I have something in mind for today.” He chucks Castiel under the chin.  “Wake up your brother.  I want both of you in the shower, I want you both thoroughly cleaned, and then I want you to get each other hard and stay that way until I join you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean hums happily.  “So good.”

The praise buoys Castiel through waking Jimmy and dealing with his grumpy ass while Dean disappears downstairs.  Jimmy mutters empty threats all the way to the bathroom, and through the act of brushing his teeth.  He whines unhappily when Castiel removes his collar before they get in the shower, but he wakes up under the warm spray of water, and nuzzles Castiel when he joins him after removing his own collar as well.  

“Morning, Grumpy,” Castiel murmurs against Jimmy’s cheek.  

“Don’t you mean ‘Sleepy’?”

Castiel laughs at his brother’s disgruntled pout, and reaches for the shampoo.  “Nope, I definitely meant ‘Grumpy’.”  

Jimmy wrinkles his nose and sticks his tongue out, but he doesn’t argue further.  “Where’s Dean?”

“He wants us to get clean, and he’ll be joining us soon.” Castiel leans in to press a kiss against Jimmy’s shoulder.  “And he wants us to be hard by the time he gets here.”

“Well that’s not going to be a problem,” Jimmy says with a chuckle.

The wicked glint in his eyes is a sign that he’s probably going to be extra bratty today.  Castiel sighs, but doesn’t try to warn him against it.  Spanking Jimmy until his ass is cherry red may be just the kind of stress relief Dean needs.  

Instead, Castiel fills his palm with the watermelon scented shampoo that Dean seems to like best when they’re scening, and reaches up to smear it through his brother’s hair.  Jimmy closes his eyes and leans forward to give him better access, but he’s not passive under Castiel’s touch.  He pats around blindly for a washcloth and the body wash, and after a few moments the soapy cloth is swiping across Castiel’s chest.

They wash each other thoroughly, already knowing exactly how Dean wants them.  And after all the suds are washed away, they’re both hard just from that.  But Dean’s orders were to stay hard, and they also knows what that means.  

Standing chest to chest, their lips meeting and parting and meeting again in wet kisses, they rock against each other, dicks sliding together in the hollow between their bellies.  Castiel threads his fingers through Jimmy’s hair, silky from the conditioner he’d put in it, and Jimmy’s hands dig into Castiel’s ass, pulling him closer.  As if there was any space between them to begin with.

Castiel groans into his brother’s mouth and grips his hair harder.  He’s forgotten what they’re supposed to be doing when Dean’s rich chuckle brings him back to the moment.

“Look at you two,” Dean murmurs from just outside the shower.  It doesn’t have a door, because Castiel designed it in such a way that it wouldn’t be necessary.  Dean’s voice is warm with approval.  “My beautiful boys.”

Jimmy turns to Dean and gives him a cocky grin.  “Care to join us, Sir?”

Their collars are off so they won’t get ruined by the water, but the “Sir” is Jimmy’s signal that the scene is still on.  Dean acknowledges it with a nod and a smile.  “Hell yeah.”

They continue grinding against each other, but they watch as Dean slips out of his pajama pants and boxers.  Castiel bites his bottom lip and stares appreciatively at all the newly bared freckled skin.  Dean is a beautiful man, and he feels incredibly blessed to get to see him like this.

Dean joins them in the shower and they part just enough to let him in.  He makes a happy noise when the warm spray spreads across his skin and he glances down at their hard cocks and smiles.  “Good.”  

Then his expression hardens and when he looks up at them, meeting each of their gazes in turn, Castiel shivers.  Dean can be a gentle Dom, or he can be a rough Master.  And Castiel has a feeling that today he’s going to be closer to the latter.

“Only one of you gets to come today,” Dean says, his voice firm with command.  “You two make the choice.”

Castiel blinks, and then turns to meet Jimmy’s eyes.  A pout is already tugging at Jimmy’s mouth.  It’s not uncommon for Dean to deny one or both of them orgasms during scenes, but making them choose?  That’s new.  

Even as Jimmy pouts, Castiel feels a shiver of anticipation run up his spine.  The choice is easier for him to make, so he doesn’t hesitate.  “Jimmy,” he says firmly.  “Let Jimmy come.”

“Cassie, no-”

“Shh.”  Dean cups the back of Jimmy’s neck and pulls him into a hug, Jimmy’s face pressed against his neck.  He holds Castiel’s gaze and smiles with approval, and with his other hand he brushes his fingers under Castiel’s chin.  “Cas made his choice.”

Jimmy whines in protest, and the hand Dean has around his neck tightens in warning.  “You better behave yourself, Jimmy, or I’ll make you come now, and that’ll be it for the whole day.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jimmy murmurs against Dean’s collarbone.  

Dean’s smile widens and he pets his hand down Jimmy’s spine, and turns just enough to kiss his temple.  “Good.”  Then he smacks Jimmy’s ass, lightly but it’s loud due to the water spilling down over his skin.  “Now get on your knees, and worship your brother’s cock as a thank you for letting you come today.  And I want you to open him up with your fingers.”

He gently bumps Castiel under the chin with his knuckles and winks.  “Enjoy yourself, Cas.  But remember, don’t come.”

Castiel swallows, and nods his understanding.  He doesn’t know how long Dean is going to want to play, but he has the feeling he’s in for a long day.

Jimmy nuzzles Dean one last time before he pulls away and kneels at Castiel’s feet.  The floor is tile but covered with non-slip padding thick enough to give him some cushioning for his knees.  Another one of Castiel’s little additions to the bathroom, since shower blowjobs are a favorite pastime for all three of them.  And Castiel can see the anticipation in Jimmy’s eyes when he pulls Castiel closer by the hips.  He’s always had an oral fixation, and giving head always makes him happy.

A fact Castiel has been intimately familiar with since they were fourteen and Jimmy snuck into his bed and whispered that first plea to let him taste… just once…

It wasn’t just once, and as Jimmy’s lips slide around the head of his dick, Castiel thinks again - just like every time - that he doesn’t want it to be the last.  He groans and closes his eyes against the sight of pink lips and lust-filled eyes.  If Dean commands him to watch Jimmy, he’ll obey, but he prays for mercy because holding back his orgasm is going to be much easier if he doesn't have to see Jimmy's blissed out expression.

"Eyes open, Cas."

Well, fuck.

"Keep 'em on me, Angel."

He doesn't bother to hide his relief when he obeys the order.  And Dean's smirk says he knows exactly what Castiel was afraid of.

Dean reaches for the shampoo.  "Color?"

Castiel gasps when Jimmy's finger gently presses into his hole, and he spreads his legs slightly to give him easier access.  "Green," he sighs.

Jimmy pulls off Castiel's clock with a slurp.  "Super green."  And then his mouth is back, the suction and heat pulling Castiel closer to a summit he needs to avoid.

And Jimmy is showing him no mercy.  He uses every trick he has spent more than a decade perfecting, swirling his tongue around Castiel's cockhead, trailing sucking kisses along the throbbing vein, and nipping at his sack.  He moans when he deep throats Castiel and uses a hint of teeth when he pulls back, and fists what he doesn't keep in his mouth.  All the while he's working Castiel's ass open with two fingers, teasing his prostate and basically driving Castiel fucking crazy.

Dean told him to show Castiel his appreciation for giving him the right to any orgasms Dean wants to dole out, but Jimmy is showing just a little _too much_ appreciation for Castiel's comfort.  He grits his teeth against the rising pleasure and silently curses Jimmy to Hell and back.  

And watching Dean go through his shower routine doesn't help in the slightest.  Because Dean is beautiful, and watching him casually touch his own body, only adds to Castiel’s arousal.  Dean doesn't even spend most of his time watching Jimmy do his best to wreck Castiel's self control.  He hums as he washes his hair and scrubs his body, taking his fucking time.  He even _washes his toes_.  One. At. A. Time.

Bastard.

They're both bastards.

He loves them both with his entire heart and soul.  But they're both bastards.

Despite himself, a tiny noise works its way past his throat when Jimmy takes him so deep Castiel feels his nose press into his pubic hair.  He hopes it’s hidden under the sound of falling water, and the soft choking noises Jimmy makes just before pulling back, but he’s not that lucky.  It catches Dean's attention, but when he looks up at Castiel’s involuntary noise, his eyes soften at whatever he sees in Castiel's expression.  

"That's enough, Jimmy."

Castiel lets out a long breath through his nose when Jimmy's mouth and fingers disappear from his body.  He's so worked up that it won't take much to break his control, and thankfully Dean knows his limits.

Dean rinses the last vestiges of soap from his skin, then reaches down to help Jimmy to his feet.  He gives Jimmy an affectionate smile and pets over his hair, pushing wet strands away from his forehead.  "You're being so good for me today."

Castiel suppresses a snort.  Of course he is.  He's taking out his mischief on Castiel in lieu of being a rebellious little shit.

"Yes, Sir," Jimmy says, eyes lowered demurely.  The fucker.

Dean pulls Jimmy into a deep kiss.  His tongue delves deep into Jimmy's mouth as if he's trying to capture Castiel's flavor.  When he pulls back, Jimmy's eyes are glazed and his jaw slack.  Dean's eyes glint with approval as he examines his handiwork, then he startles Jimmy with another smack on the ass.  "Go get dry, and put your collar back on.  Go downstairs and kneel by my chair at the table.  Keep yourself hard, but don't come.  We'll join you soon."

"Yes, Sir," Jimmy repeats, this time a little breathless.  He casts a glance at Castiel, and winks at him before he leaves the shower to follow his orders.

Maybe Castiel doesn't actually love his brother all that much.  He's going to remember that wink the next time Dean gives them a choice over who gets to come and who doesn't.

He doesn’t have much time to think about it though because once Jimmy steps out of the shower, Dean’s turns all of his attention to Castiel.  His eyes are dark with arousal, and they scour over Castiel, pausing on his straining dick.  “Still green, Angel?”

Like the color of Dean’s eyes.  “Yes, Sir.”

“So good,” Dean murmurs.  He looks back up at Castiel.  “Turn around, Angel.  Brace your hands on the wall.”

Castiel obeys, and he both anticipates and dreads what’s to come.  He allows Dean to adjust his hands against the wall so they’re shoulder width apart but higher than his head which makes bracing himself a strain.  And he spreads his feet when Dean taps the inside of his thighs.  Warm hands rub up from his waist, thumbs digging into Castiel’s spine, fingers splaying over huge phoenix wings inked into his shoulder blades, then those hands wrap gently around his throat, forcing his head up.  Dean’s breath is warm against Castiel’s ear when he speaks.

“Don’t come, Angel, or I’ll be very disappointed.”

At those husky words Castiel’s resolve hardens along with his cock.  That definitely can’t happen.  He’s going to be everything Dean needs him to be for as long as Dean needs it.

His throat is released, and Dean’s hands swipe back down his back, settling on his hips.  

“You’re always so good for me, Castiel.”

The words are a low growl, making Castiel shiver.  And when Dean’s cock slides between his ass cheeks, Castiel’s lips part on a gasp.

“So, so good.”  The words are punctuated by Dean’s hips moving against Castiel’s, sliding his dick up and down.  His cockhead catches against Castiel’s loosened hole, but then bumps free.  

One hand disappears from Castiel’s hip, and from the corner of his eye he sees Dean reach for the basket of supplies they keep on a shelf in the shower just for this purpose.  He plucks out a bottle of lube, and then his hand disappears from Castiel’s sight.  But the pop of the cap is loud enough to tell Castiel exactly what’s going to happen even before he feels the cold drizzle of lube being poured low on his back.  Dean’s body blocks the shower spray, so the lube slides down Castiel’s crack to catch in his hole.  

Dean puts the bottle back in the basket, and then he rubs his cockhead through the lube, smearing it around before he presses inward.  Castiel relaxes his body, letting Dean in with very little resistance.

They both sigh when Dean sinks home inside him.  And they’re still for a few heartbeats, Castiel relishing the fullness, and Dean probably enjoying his side of things just as enthusiastically.  But then Dean starts to move.  Both of his hands grip Castiel’s hips now, pulling him, bracing him, guiding him as Dean fucks into him over and over.  The angle isn’t quite right for Dean to hit Castiel’s prostate directly, but that’s more of a relief than a frustration since Castiel doesn’t know if he can handle that much stimulation at this point.

He’s never come untouched before, but there’s a first time for everything.  And he desperately wants to obey Dean’s command to the letter.  

To help keep his balance in the position Dean put him in, Castiel lets his head fall back on his shoulders, and his eyes slip closed.  Dean hasn’t demanded his silence so he moans and whimpers as jolts of pleasure sing through him with every thrust of Dean’s cock inside him.  

Dean fucks him hard and fast, chasing his orgasm and doing little to prolong the experience.  Castiel wishes it could go on longer, but he’s still mindful enough to think of his brother waiting for them in the dining room, and while he would love to be selfish and keep Dean for himself, the thought is only fleeting.  

It doesn’t take long before the weight of Dean’s body knocks Castiel up against the wall as he buries himself deep with a loud groan.  Castiel feels Dean’s dick twitching inside him as he fills Castiel with come.  He isn’t sure if he wants Dean to plug him so he can keep the come inside him for as long as possible or if he wants to let it drip free as he moves around.

The decision isn’t his to make though, and he’ll be pleased with whichever option Dean chooses.

Dean sighs against Castiel’s shoulder, and his voice is warm with praise when he speaks.  “Man, I really needed that.”  Before Castiel can respond, Dean straightens, pulling free of Castiel’s body.  He fingers Castiel’s hole briefly before plucking a small black plug from the basket of supplies and slipping it inside Castiel.  “Let’s keep that in there for a while, hm?”

“Yes, Sir,” Castiel practically purrs.

Dean chuckles and pulls Castiel away from the wall, wrapping him in a tight hug from behind.  “Come on, Angel.  Let’s hurry up and join your brother before he feels neglected.”

Castiel is thinking the same thing, so he doesn’t hesitate to follow Dean out of the shower.  They dry themselves quickly, and Dean buckles on Castiel’s collar before they make their way downstairs, both still naked.

When they arrive in the kitchen, Jimmy straightens up from a slouch and smiles brightly at both of them.  “Hey, guys.”

While Castiel takes his place on his knees next to Jimmy, Dean ruffles Jimmy’s hair.  “Did you miss us, Brat?”

“Hell yes.”

Sometimes Dean scolds Jimmy for his impertinent language, but this time he just smiles fondly and heads for the fridge.  He pulls out a platter that he must have filled with finger foods while the twins were preparing themselves for him.  He puts it on the table, then goes back for a pitcher of juice and grabs a single glass from the cupboard.

Jimmy and Castiel share a look while Dean’s back is turned.  Normally Jimmy is the family’s cook, but Dean prepared an easy and healthy breakfast for them, even though it’s supposed to be their day to take care of him.  Castiel can see how much he loves Dean reflected in his brother’s eyes, and they both smile before turning their attention back to Dean.

After he’s gathered everything, Dean takes his seat and feeds them by hand.  Breakfast consists of hard boiled eggs, chunks of cheese, apple slices, and hearty bread smeared with honey.  He makes sure they each have a full glass of juice, giving them sips from his glass, and refilling it until he feels like they’ve had enough.  

When they’ve finished eating, he makes them stay where they’re at while he puts things away, and then with a hand offered to each, he pulls them to his feet and leads them to the family room.  He plops down on the couch and spreads his legs, and beckons to Jimmy to cuddle up next to him, and then points at his soft dick and commands Castiel to keep it warm for him.  Once Castiel is positioned between Dean’s legs to his satisfaction, he grabs the remote and turns on the TV.  Then Dean idly strokes Jimmy’s cock while he watches the news.

They spend most of the morning like that.  Dean makes Jimmy orgasm twice before lunch, and once even fills Castiel’s mouth with his own come.

Castiel’s only slightly jealous of them.  He’d love to experience the same release, but the way Dean looks at him, with pride and affection eases Castiel’s yearning.  And Jimmy’s thoroughly enjoying being spoiled by Dean, which Castiel loves to see just as much as he loves pleasing Dean.

Dean’s being much gentler with them than Castiel expected after the first dark flash of intention crossed his features that morning in the shower.  But that only lasts until mid-afternoon, when Dean turns off the TV, and coaxes both twins to their feet.  With a hand low on both their backs he guides them from the living room to the Play Room.

And that’s the sign that things are about to get intense.  Castiel manages to just barely reign in his excitement, but next to him Jimmy is bouncing on the balls of his feet with anticipation.

The room is just a spare bedroom, but instead of a bed, a large futon mattress with feather pillows and down comforters piled on top of it takes up one side.  Two dressers hold Dean’s tools and toys, and in the closet hangs costumes and several long coils of rope.

“On the bed,” Dean commands.  “Both of you.  Lie down on next to each other.  I don’t care about your position yet.  I’ll put you where I want you in a few minutes.”

Jimmy scrambles to obey, flopping down on the soft surface and practically wiggling with anticipation.  Castiel follows at a more sedate pace, showing control and calm that his brother doesn’t lack, but chooses not to display.

While they settle down next to each other, Dean goes to the closet and pulls out two coils of hemp rope.  Castiel shivers at the choice.  The hemp is plain, undyed.  Not as pretty as the rainbow nylon rope Dean likes to use when he’s in the mood to be artistic.  But it’s soft, and doesn’t cut as sharply into their skin, which means that Dean intends for them to be bound for a long period of time.

He also stops at one of the dressers and pulls out a wide strip of blue satin.  A blindfold.  Dean likes to use that color to blindfold them so he doesn’t miss the blue of their eyes.  

But only one blindfold.

Castiel shivers again.

Dean approaches the bed, and kneels down on it.  “Come here, Angel.”

Castiel rises back up from the pillowed surface and knee-walks to Dean.  “Yes, Sir?”  He wants to squirm like Jimmy when Dean beams at him with approval.  

“Hey there, beautiful,” Dean greets softly.  He holds up the blindfold.  “Still green?”

“Green,” Castiel agrees.

Dean’s smile widens, but Castiel only sees it briefly because Dean ties the blue satin around his eyes.  His fingers adjust it after it’s tied, brushing the edges down over Castiel’s cheeks and making sure there are no gaps for him to see through.  

“Turn around for me, Angel.  Stay kneeling and put your wrists around your back.”

Castiel complies.  He keeps his spine straight and his shoulders back, and holds his wrists together near his hips.  

“Good.”

It never ceases to amaze Castiel how a single syllable can convey so much love when Dean says it.

Then Dean’s fingers are on his wrists, wrapping them in rope.  Dean works efficiently, yet gently as he binds first Castiel’s wrists, then his elbows, then his chest and shoulders in an elaborate rope harness.  It’s a position that Castiel has been tied into so many times that he relaxes into it, letting the rope cradle him like a long-time lover’s arms.  The process takes close to half an hour, but Castiel doesn’t feel the passage of time, only the touch of his Dom.

“Tell me your color, Angel.”

“Green,” Castiel murmurs.

Dean chuckles.  “Looks like he’s feeling good already, huh Jimmy?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy agrees on a sigh.  

“You jealous?”

This time Jimmy’s answer is much more enthusiastic.  “Yeah!”

Dean laughs again, more fully, delight at Jimmy’s reaction coloring the deep timbre of his voice.  “Calm down, Brat.  You’ll get your turn.”

The blankets rustle slightly, and Castiel imagines his brother wiggling happily.  “Awesome.”

Castiel’s lips turn up at his brother’s enthusiasm, but most of his focus is still on Dean.  

Dean resumes working on Castiel’s bindings.  He pushes him down on his chest, making sure none of the blankets or pillows restrict his breathing, then he bends one of Castiel’s knees and starts wrapping ropes around his calf and thigh.  And now Castiel knows what Dean has planned for him.  He’s going to be bound into a hogtie with his knees spread.

His dick begins to harden, and he whimpers at the uncomfortable angle.  Dean notices immediately and reaches below him to adjust him.  Now his dick is trapped between his belly and the mattress, and that’s not much better.  Less painful, definitely, but still torturous in its own way.  

But he’s always good for Dean, so he doesn’t protest.  When asked his color, he insists it’s green.  And he let’s his mind sink into a haze as Dean moves to his other leg to bind it as well.  Once that’s finished Dean attaches his ankles to his wrists.  The position forces Castiel’s dick deeper into the cushions below him, and the plug he’s still wearing shifts and presses into Castiel’s prostate.

He whimpers again, and then feels ashamed at his lack of self control.  But Dean soothes him with soft touches and whispered praise, and Castiel believes him when he says he’s a good boy.  Soon his body sinks back into the cradle of rope, and his breathing evens out.  His cock still strains, and the air is cold against his balls where they’re exposed, but the sensations are pleasurable, and so is the knowledge that Dean finds him beautiful like this.

“Alright, Brat.  Your turn.”

Jimmy’s voice is breathy with arousal, which means he’s also enjoying the sight of Castiel’s body curled and immobile under Dean’s ropes.  “Yes, Sir.”

Castiel wishes he could watch Dean bind Jimmy too, but instead he lets his other senses take over.  He’s keenly aware of the movement of his other two lovers next to him, even though there are no springs in the futon mattress so it doesn’t transfer motion very well.  Every rustle of blankets is loud to his ears.  Every rasp of rope against rope is just as audible as Jimmy’s gasps and whimpers.

“Open up for me, Jimmy,” Dean coaxes.  

Open what?  His mouth?  His thighs?  Does Jimmy have his eyes squeezed shut, and Dean wants his undivided attention?  

There’s no way for Castiel to know, although he does hear Jimmy’s whispered compliance.  And then Jimmy makes a high pitched noise, a pleasured whine that rings like chimes in Castiel’s ears.  It’s followed by a wet smacking noise.  Is Dean sucking Jimmy’s nipples?  Is he slurping over Jimmy’s cockhead with hungry lips?  Is he fucking Jimmy’s ass open with his tongue?

All of those images flash through Castiel’s mind, spiking his own arousal.  

“Good, Jimmy.  Very good,” Dean murmurs.  “Where’s my brat, huh?  I thought Castiel was the angel.  I didn’t mix you up, did I?”

“F-f-fu-AUGH!” Jimmy’s shout breaks off with a whine, then a gasp.  Then, “fuck you… Sir.”

Dean chuckles darkly.  “There you are.”

There’s three loud smacks in quick succession, each accompanied by a tiny, shocked _oh!_  In Jimmy’s cracking voice.

Dean teases Jimmy, whose cries and whimpers of pleasure, and surprise tease Castiel in turn.  Being unable to see what Dean is doing to his twin leaves his mind to fill in the blanks.  And Castiel has a very creative imagination.  And when Jimmy comes, Castiel’s whole body buzzes with pleasure as well, although his position makes it impossible for him to join Jimmy at the peak.  

That’s not the end of it for either of them though.  Dean works Jimmy into a frenzy, making him come again, and again.  Coaxing each new orgasm out of him makes Jimmy sound more desperate and Castiel’s body responds in kind.  Until every nerve feels overly sensitive.  The ropes sting, the air against his bare skin itches, and his cock and balls ache for release.  It would only take a few rolls of his hips to knock him over the edge, but Dean’s bindings hold him fast, even if his willpower didn’t already keep him still.

“Come on, sweetheart, I know you’ve got one more for me.”

Jimmy cries out, and there’s so much _everything_ in his voice.  Castiel _feels_ it course through him.

“Yeah, that’s my good boy.”

The tender words are not directed at him, but they’re enough to cut through the moorings holding Castiel’s mind in place.  He feels the bindings slip free of his consciousness, and he begins to float free inside his own body.

He can hear and feel, but nothing registers on his mind.  Not the ropes pressing into his skin, or the deep timber of Dean and Jimmy’s voices.  Time certainly has no meaning inside the void with him.  

There are hands on his body, loosening the ropes.  Releasing his legs, then his arms.  They massage his skin and muscles before coaxing him onto his back.  And then the darkness surrounding Castiel lifts as the blindfold slides away from his eyes.

A shadow blocks most of the soft golden light, but Castiel’s eyes can’t quite focus on the figure hovering over him.

“Cas?”

What a lovely sound.  It reverberates through the void surrounding Castiel.

“Hey, come one now, Angel.  Come back to me.”

Warmth cups Castiel’s face.  It strokes his cheeks and his lips.  It moves down to his throat, and he hears the tinkle of metal before something is pulled away, leaving him feeling bare where the cool air touches his skin.

“Castiel?  Come on, sweetheart, look at me.”

The sound is deep and beautiful, but tinged with a question that Castiel knows he needs to respond to.  The void in his mind shrinks, and the shadow above him begins to come into focus.  

“That’s it, look at my eyes, Castiel.”

Green eyes.  Castiel thinks they’re beautiful.  His throat rumbles, although he’s not sure why.

The face resolving in front of him smiles.  Beautiful.

“I’m glad you’re green, Castiel.  But I’d still like you to try a little harder to focus.”

So he does.  Because he’s good.  He doesn’t want to hear that lovely voice tinged with disappointment.

His eyes focus all at once, and he recognizes the man hovering above him.  “Hello Dean.”

“Heya, Cas,” Dean says softly.  “Welcome back.”

And suddenly Castiel is fully aware of his body again.  Without his express direction, his arms and legs stretch, and his back arches up from the futon.  His fingers curl and flex and curl again, and he moans with the pleasure of using his muscles.  When he relaxes again, he smiles up at Dean.  “Was I good?”

“So good,” Dean responds with a chuckle.  “And so was Jimmy.”

“Wow.”  Castiel feels loopy, high on endorphins.  

“You two spoil me.”

“We love you,” Castiel says with lips that don’t quite want to cooperate.

“I know you do.  And I love you guys too.  You’re both my whole world.”

The joy Dean’s words give Castiel almost send him back into sub-space.  But he knows Dean wants him to stay centered with him.  

A glass is pressed to his lips and when he opens his mouth, cool water trickles inside.  He’s suddenly extremely thirsty, and he tries to lift his hands to take the glass and chug its contents, but Dean’s soft coaxing and refusal to relinquish the glass slows him down.  When the glass is empty he feels more aware and focused, although he’s also tired and happy to sink back into the fluffy mattress beneath him.

“Jimmy’s already asleep in our bed,” Dean says as he sets the glass aside.  “Wanna join him?”

Suddenly Castiel misses his twin intensely, and he feels like his world might end if he can’t cuddle up with him _right now._  “Yes,” he says vehemently.  

Dean chuckles.  “Alright, come on.  Up you go.”

Castiel concentrates on making his limbs obey him until he’s standing next to Dean.  It’s only as they’re walking toward the bedroom the three of them share that he realizes that his plug is gone.  “I didn’t come, did I?” he asks.

“Man, if you did I’d want you to remember.”

Castiel laughs lightly.  “Me too.”

Finally they make it to the edge of the bed.  Castiel’s muscles are awake enough after the walk that he’s able to pull away from Dean and crawl up onto the mattress.  He curls up against Jimmy, pulling him close so they’re breathing each other’s air.

Jimmy’s eyes crack open and he smiles when he meets Castiel’s eyes.  “Hey.”

“Hi,” Castiel whispers.

“Thanks for letting me be the one to come,” Jimmy murmurs.  “I’m gonna make it up to you tomorrow.”

“We both will,” Dean says as he joins them in the bed.  He snuggles close to Castiel’s back before pulling the quilt up over all three of them and then draping his hand over both their waists.  “However you want it.”

“I wanna fuck someone.”  Castiel’s words are starting to slur, and he can feel sleep tugging at him.

“Me first,” Jimmy announces.

Castiel smiles, and falls asleep to the rumble of voices on either side of him.


End file.
